


Amapolas en el pecho

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Category: La Flor y la Muerte
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Heridas, Hurt/Comfort, Post La Flor y la Muerte, hospitales, olympus, pero drama soft, spoilers final La Flor y la Muerte, tw herida por disparo, ¿cuenta como sickfic si más que sick es que te han herido?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: TW en los tags. Spoilers del final del libro.Asha ha resultado herida en una misión con los rebeldes e Ianthe va enseguida a ver cómo está su diosa del Inframundo favorita, llevando consigo toda la calidez que puede traer el otoño.Edit: lo voy a alargar, pero aún no sé cuánto
Relationships: Asha Amartya / Ianthe Kore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me he leído este libro más rápido que ninguno en años. Cuando he dicho que iba a hacer un fic la respuesta de alguien que me conoce ha sido literalmente "sospechaba que no te ibas a resistir a los fics xD" y mira, toda la razón. Aquí quien sabe como soy sabe que me gusta más el drama que a un tonto un lápiz (¿y no es low-key lo que soy? Solo que en vez de lápiz como tal, teclado, pero cumple la misma función).
> 
> Muchas gracias a Iria y Selene por hacer esta fantasía de libro, en serio, me ha encantado y ahora estoy muriéndome de ganas de ver de qué irá el próximo de esta saga.

**IANTHE:**

Mis pasos suenan firmes contra el suelo conforme avanzo, y una parte de mí quisiera sentirse igual que ellos. No reflejan mi miedo, reflejan más bien mi enfado, lo cual creo que no está bien. Porque por sobre la bronca que tengo ya pensada, lo que más siento es miedo. A perderla, a lo que podría haber pasado. Da igual que Minna me haya asegurado que no está en peligro, mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho, mis pulsaciones acelerando conforme más cerca estoy.

Me cruzo un par de caras conocidas en el camino desde el hangar en el que he aterrizado hasta la enfermería, pero todas se apartan de mi paso. Bien. Ya habrá tiempo para saludos después. Deben estar al corriente de la situación si lo máximo que hacen es un leve cabeceo como reconocimiento. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no iban a estarlo? Seguramente estaban ahí cuando pasó.

No lo puedo saber, en realidad, el mensaje que me llegó no decía tanto. De hecho, era tan breve que lo tengo grabado a fuego en la memoria con la facilidad de quien recita una canción para jugar. Solo que estas palabras no se pronunciarían nunca bajo un contexto así. Y sé que, realmente da igual que el mensaje fuese corto, aunque hubiese sido largo lo tendría memorizado palabra por palabra, como cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ella.

Si cierro los ojos, cosa que no hago dado que no conozco lo suficientemente bien estas instalaciones, aun puedo ver el brillo azulado del mensaje en mi eidola. Aun puedo recordar esa tirantez en el pecho que me hizo sacar una excusa rápida para desaparecer unos días, para poder llevarme a la _Melínoe_ fuera de su ruta.

_“Han herido a Asha. En la tripulación que hemos abordado había un hades. Ha ido a matar. Está estable, me estoy encargando de ella. Te lo digo porque sé que la próxima vez que vengas te enfadarás por no haberlo sabido antes.”_

_-Minna_

¿Soy tan predecible? Me pregunto recordando el final del mensaje mientras sigo el camino a la enfermería. Puede que no haya estado aquí tantas veces como para recorrer el sitio con los ojos cerrados, pero a fin de cuentas se construyó para imitar Marte. El piso de Apolo está estructurado casi igual que el que hay en Monte Olimpo.

Volviendo a lo que decía, ¿me hubiera enfadado? Una parte de mí se quiere revolver y decir que ya no soy la niña encerrada en el invernadero, la que quería saberlo todo y se molestaba porque le ocultasen cosas. Especialmente las cosas que podían herirla. Pero en el fondo, la otra parte, sabe que Minna tiene razón. No en vano nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. Sabe cómo soy, a veces incluso mejor que yo misma. Es algo que me fascina, como es capaz de ver a través de la gente, de darse cuenta de cuando algo no va bien. Supongo que es una cualidad útil para una doctora.

Sin pensarlo llego hasta mi destino, la puerta blanca parece retarme a cruzarla, a desvelar los horrores del mundo que esconde tras ella. Pero yo ya no soy una niña asustada, ya no temo a aquello que pueda hacerme daño porque he aprendido que sin ese dolor no merece la pena vivir, no merece la pena luchar. Así que levanto la mano, acercando mi eidola al escáner para que la puerta se abra. Y esta lo hace, como una venda quitándose de sobre mis ojos. Cojo aire justo antes de entrar.

* * *

**ASHA:**

El techo de la enfermería es ridículamente aburrido. Para haber sido esto anteriormente un complejo de Olympus ya podría haber holopantallas o algo para entretener a la gente, ¿no? Con lo que les gusta vender su mierda de propaganda y no aprovechan las habitaciones de hospital. O puede que tras la recuperación de Ilión las tirasen, ni siquiera queriendo usarlas para mostrar otra cosa.

Suena a algo que haría Minna, argumentando que los heridos necesitan descansar. Una soberana tontería, si me preguntase. De hecho, probablemente se lo diga cuando la vea, no debería tardar en venir a comprobar cómo estoy. Llevo tres días en cama y según ella aún me queda mínimo otro más hasta que mis tejidos terminen de curarse.

Me miro la pierna, recordando la cicatriz que la cubre, el recuerdo físico, la marca de la Odisea en mi cuerpo. Pero, aunque lo intento, estoy medio tumbada y el más mínimo ademán de incorporarme lanza unas punzadas de dolor a mi pecho que me hacen desistir. Ah sí, es que me dispararon.

Los recuerdos de la misión son vagos en mi mente, y eso que fue hace tres días. Minna dice que es por la perdida de sangre y yo aún la recuerdo al lado de mi cama. Estaba nerviosa, pese a estar quieta en el sitio se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos no querían buscar los míos y habló en voz baja. Me preguntó cuánto recordaba, me dijo que había tenido suerte de que me llevasen tan rápido, que el médico de mi nave había hecho un gran trabajo estabilizándome.

Y finalmente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi lo que temía en sus ojos. Esa pena que tan extraña me había resultado años atrás, que tanto había deseado borrar de su cara. La vi porque me miró cuando dije que recordaba que quien había empuñado el arma había sido un hades.

Lo que no le dije, porque ni yo misma estaba segura, era que al cerrar los ojos y recordar, el hades era el mismo que había disparado a Urien. No. El mismo que había _matado_ a Urien. Y que había sonreído igual. Pero era algo que no podía saber, como ella misma decía, había perdido mucha sangre, no lo recordaba bien, puede que solo fuese mi mente intentando rellenar vacíos con miedos del pasado.

Vuelvo a mirar a las varias paredes, deseando que hubiese una holopantalla en alguna, algo a lo que mirar y distraerme de mis pensamientos. Vamos, Minna eso tendría que tenerlo claro, que no era buena idea dejar a sus pacientes con sus pensamientos. Suspiro, me tocaría hablar con ella al respecto.

No quiero que mi mente vuelva atrás, que empiece a pensar en el momento en el que mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, el grito de Aden siendo lo último que oí en mi comunicador. No quiero ir incluso más al pasado, a los recuerdos encerrados en mi mente, a la Odisea. Y, mucho menos, quiero cerrar los ojos y volver a sentir el frío de esa noche en la terraza de uno de los edificios de Afrodita.

Por suerte, antes de que los recuerdos me abrumen, la puerta se abre. Y yo giro la cabeza, dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas a Minna.

— Oye, aquí podría haber una tele o algo, ¿no cre-? —pero mi voz se corta nada más ver a la persona que acaba de entrar.

* * *

**IANTHE:**

La veo cerrar la boca, sorprendida. Así que probablemente nadie le ha dicho que iba a venir. Y en el momento en que veo la cama de hospital, todo mi enfado muere, olvidando las palabras que iba a decir. Ahora mismo lo que más me importa ver de ella está tapado por las sábanas, así que sin perder el tiempo voy a su lado. Mis manos trabajan rápido, tirando de la tela para comprobar que está bien, que sigue de una pieza.

Se que mis gestos denotan brusquedad y que, tal vez, debería haber saludado primero. Pero ahora mismo necesito asegurarme de que es real, de que está ahí y de que está viva. Aprovecho su sorpresa para llegar hasta las vendas, pero creo que ninguna de las dos estamos preparadas para cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozan sobre ellas.

Nuestros ojos chocan con la intensidad del cambio de estación, como un temporal a final de mes que no hace más que dar entrada al otoño. Y, por lo menos yo, soy consciente de pronto de lo cerca que estamos, del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi. Nunca es demasiado, cuando la empiezo a echar de menos más de lo habitual consigo escabullirme. Pero a la vez siempre es más tiempo del que me gustaría, por corta que sea la separación.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, parece ser ella quien decide romper la tensión. Con esa sonrisa suya de medio lado clava sus ojos en mí, me examina. Y si algo no ha cambiado desde que tenía dieciséis años hasta ahora, es cómo me estremezco bajo el escrutinio de su mirada.

— Vaya, Perséfone… —y aunque es apenas un susurro la puedo oír perfectamente, al igual que puedo oír la picardía en su voz—. Podrías saludar antes de empezar a desnudarme.

No estoy segura de qué hace que las mejillas me piquen más, si la insinuación o si el apodo. Ese que es nuestro secreto, nuestra historia, nuestra pequeña broma interna. Pero no me pasa desapercibido lo que hace, como intenta desviar la atención de la herida en su pecho, de las vendas sobre las que ahora descansa mi mano. Decido seguirle el juego, aunque sea para que esté más receptiva a responder y, puede que, porque a mí también me gusta jugarlo.

— Perdón, es que alguien me prometió que estaría bien cuando yo volviese al Inframundo —evito la palabra como si fuese veneno, no voy a decir el nombre del que era su Servicio, ni en este contexto. El mensaje de Minna lo dejaba claro, había sido un hades quien había disparado a Asha, no quería ponerla nerviosa, no quería arriesgarme—.

Puedo ver su ceño fruncirse un segundo y yo no tengo más que ganas de besarle la frente, decirle que todo irá bien. Aunque no pueda saberlo con certeza, aunque el mundo esté lleno de los horrores que mi madre siempre mencionaba que existían, pero nunca especificaba.

Nunca especificaba porque los horrores son ellos mismos, Olympus, lo qué hacen.

Pero eso ahora no importa, porque ya no hay nadie que me controle, soy dueña de mis acciones y elijo lo que hago con mi vida. La flor que crecía en un invernadero, con todas las condiciones controladas, con todo lo que pudiera dañarla contenido tras gruesas paredes de cristal, se ha escapado. Harta de ver el mundo desde allí, contemplando solo el reflejo de este en el vidrio.

Puede que fuera no haya calma, que todo sea un caos constante y que el miedo a veces gane a la esperanza. Puede que esté arriesgando todo y que sepa que, si me descubren, no dudarán en extirparme como si fuese una especie invasora. Puede que el corazón me duela más ante las injusticias, que no veía desde lo alto de mi torre.

Pero también me late con más fuerza y siento una floración como la de la primavera en mi pecho cuando estoy con ella. Porque junto mis labios con su frente y siento su ceño relajándose bajo ellos, cuando susurro que la he echado de menos.

Me devuelve el abrazo, como puede, y no dudo en tumbarme a su lado. Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de lo que le ha pasado. Pero no pasa nada, tendremos tiempo. A fin de cuentas, he venido para pasar un tiempo, no es solo una visita de un día. Podremos hablar, ella y yo. Y con Minna, que seguro que le hace bien.

Me gusta pensar que el hecho de que esté a su lado va a facilitar el proceso, va a ayudarla a lidiar mejor con sus pensamientos. Pero no puedo saberlo seguro. Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que ya estoy haciendo más de lo que creo, una que suena muy parecida a Minna.

Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello. La abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, pero también con cuidado, sigue herida. Siento como apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y, sin duda, debe estar oyendo como me late el corazón. No puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa, que juguetea en mis labios hasta que dejo que se extienda por toda mi cara, feliz de estar de nuevo con ella.

El otoño ha llegado, y yo no podría sentirme más cómoda en este, nuestro Inframundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha: jo, llego a saber que lo que me hacía falta para que vinieses así de rápido es esto y me dejo disparar antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido continuar este fic, llevo idea de hacer la conversación con Asha sobre lo de que quien le disparó fue un hades y tengo apuntadas dos ideas más. Pero no voy a escribirlo especialmente rápido, así que lo voy a ir subiendo a capítulos.
> 
> No proof readed aún. Tiendo a publicar antes de proof read porque escribo por la noche y proof readeo por la mañana (si puedo ese día). Suelo marcar cuando está proof readed un capítulo aquí, en notas.

**IANTHE:**

Recuerdo que me quedé dormida en la enfermería junto a Asha. Su cabeza apoyada en la curva de mi hombro y mi mano descansando sobre su pecho, como si pudiese sanar su herida del mismo modo que hago crecer todas las plantas que me propongo. Y también recuerdo a Minna despertándome al ponernos una manta encima, pero no me moví, probablemente ni se dio cuenta de ello.

Luego me dio las gracias, me dijo que Asha había dormido más horas en el rato que durmió conmigo que en los tres días anteriores. Y aunque creo que era una exageración, también creo que había parte de verdad en ella. Estaba claro que no lo decía por decir, Minna no es así.

Y eso me lleva a dónde estoy ahora, ni un día entero después de haber aterrizado, en la enfermería en la que he pasado la mayoría de esas veintidós horas. Porque le van a quitar los vendajes a Asha, su cuerpo está lo suficientemente curado como para seguir haciendo el trabajo solo con los suplementos médicos.

También significa que puede volver a su habitación. Y yo con ella.

Como era de esperar, es Minna la encargada de hacer el trabajo. Verlas tan unidas, algo que parecía imposible cuando aún vivíamos engañadas por Olympus, es algo que siempre me calienta el corazón. Porque recuerdo cómo se llevaban, recuerdo conversaciones en la cocina de una nave que se nos había quedado pequeña hacía años, recuerdo todo eso y más.

El paso de los años, todo lo que perdimos, pero todo lo que ganamos. No estoy segura de si la Ianthe y la Asha de dieciséis años hubiesen podido hablar las cosas como lo hicimos con veintiún. Si hubiesen tenido la madurez y los conocimientos necesarios para entender del todo la situación.

O puede que solo esté intentando convencerme de que los años de separación no fueron en vano. De que sirvieron para que ambas creciésemos y tuviésemos tiempo de añorarnos de una forma que nos hizo no ser tan duras como podríamos ser la una con la otra en el reencuentro.

Porque prefiero pensar eso a pensar qué hubiese pasado si la hubiese tomado de la mano y me hubiese ido con ella.

Minna llama mi atención, pidiéndome que le acerque la bandeja en la que va a colocar las vendas. Y yo agradezco la distracción dado que mis pensamientos empiezan a ir por unos caminos que prefiero no recorrer. Sin embargo, puede que sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Porque lo primero que veo es sangre. Poca, muy poca. Y está en las vendas principalmente. Pero me mareo un poco al darme cuenta, ahora que lo estoy viendo en primera persona, de lo cerca que ha estado Asha. La misma Asha que está intentando tocar la herida a la vez que Minna le da un golpecito en la mano para pararla.

¿Cómo pueden estar tomándoselo medio en broma? ¿Es que no ven lo mismo que yo? Porque puede que no me criasen como una apolo, pero sé lo suficiente como para ser consciente del peligro que ha pasado, de lo que podría haber sido ese tiro.

_Eso va a dejar cicatriz._

Son las primeras palabras que cruzan mi mente por entre el pánico. Por entre todas las alarmas saltando de nuevo, aunque el peligro ya haya pasado. Y a mi cerebro, por lo visto, le parece adecuado decirlas en alto.

— Qué mal —tiene la decencia de quejarse Asha. Si supiera la ola de miedo que me acaba de entrar probablemente no diría solo eso. Pero no acaba ahí, me mira, sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacer, como hace años aprendí a distinguir como su sonrisa—. Es una lástima, la única chica guapa a la que quiero impresionar mostrándole mis cicatrices ya se ha fijado en mí.

Minna rueda los ojos y yo puedo sentir como me sonrojo entera, como un rosal. No tiene derecho a darme un susto así, a estar tan cerca de morir, y salir con un comentario sin más. Espero que lo sepa; si no, se lo haré saber.

— Bueno. —Suena satisfecha con su frase, probablemente tanto por mi reacción como por la de Minna—. ¿Puedo irme ya a mi cuarto, doc? No es que no me guste estar aquí, es que apesta a Olympus aún.

Mi amiga cierra los ojos con pesadez. Hemos hablado varias veces al respecto. Como los teucros querían sacar todo lo que Olympus había metido en su planeta. Como al final habían decidido mantener las cosas que pudieran ser útiles. Y eso implicaba todas las oficinas de Apolo, evidentemente.

Minna responde algo que no llego a captar, mis ojos siguen fijos en esa marca rosada en su piel, casi en el centro de su pecho. Siguen escrutando, intentando imaginar cómo de profunda debió ser la herida si ha estado cuatro días en el hospital. Siguen viendo como un poco de sangre aún baña dónde la herida no se ha cerrado del todo.

— ¿Ianthe? —No me doy cuenta de que estaba distraída hasta que no oigo la voz de mi amiga llamándome.

— Ah, sí, ¿perdona?

— ¿Todo bien? —Minna suena profesional, como toda una doctora—. No dejas de mirar el pecho de Asha, ¿te has mareado con la sangre?

La preocupación está clara en los ojos de las dos. Pero es Asha quien se adelante y habla, intentando darme una cuerda de la que tirar. Pero yo siento que más bien me aprieta más.

— ¿No dejas de mirarme el pecho? ¿Ves algo que te guste?

No me da tiempo ni a reaccionar. Minna se levanta, llevándose consigo la bandeja con las vendas.

— Me voy. —Declara, y aunque hay irritación en su voz yo sé que hace tiempo que es falsa. Asha también lo sabe. Es un poco una forma de llevar su amistad, no sabiendo muy bien como interactuar tras tantos años de riñas y piques—. Cuando hayáis acabado de ser empalagosas y Asha se haya quedado sin fichas que tirar, avisadme. Tengo que hablar con ella.

La vemos caminar hasta la puerta, la espalda recta y el cuello alto como solo sabe llevarlo quien se ha criado para un gran destino. Aunque a veces se elige no aceptar ese destino, el porte se mantiene, es algo que no aprendes queriendo, pero te acompaña toda la vida. Y justo antes de salir, se gira un último momento.

— Por cierto. —Su tono es completamente neutro, el de cualquier médico al hablar con sus pacientes, incluso un poco impersonal—. No recomiendo que haga ejercicio físico hasta que se acabe de curar la herida. Sí, _eso_ está incluido como ejercicio físico.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado lo que habéis leído os agradecería mucho un kudo y/o un comentario. ¡Me gusta el feedback!


End file.
